DESCRIPTION: The objective of this application is to optimize and exploit a DNA thermocycle sequence kit which can give at least 1 kilo base of readable DNA sequence. As current PCR cycle sequencing kits give around 400 base pairs of sequence for each reaction, this innovation will at least double the amount of DNA sequence that can be read from each experimental run. The proposed kit will use common reagents and instruments, optimal PCR sequencing conditions, a gel electrophoresis system, and a new sequencing reaction strategy for increasing evenly the intensity of all bands on the sequencing gel. It is anticipated that these innovations will make DNA sequencing more efficient and accurate.